


stop being a crybaby

by aqakita



Series: Bedpunks [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, bedpunk au, but hadnt seen s10 yet, request, so i had to put it off, this was a request i got a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqakita/pseuds/aqakita
Summary: Vixen's fed up with Aquaria being a crybaby. (Uni AU - somewhat a preview to an AU I've been working on)





	stop being a crybaby

From the moment she met Aquaria, Vixen had very mixed feelings about her. She arrived seeming self absorbed, and it became overwhelmingly apparent that she was exactly what she seemed - a spoiled little mommy’s girl. In the first week, she spent a lot of time whining about the things she had to do now, and about how she didn’t even want to come here, and it just really rubbed Vixen up the wrong way. She’d had to work her ass off to get the grades to come here, and was in a position where she was relying on her student loan, and her own savings from a part time job before she came here. Aquaria had admitted, in a conversation she overheard with Dusty, that her mother paid her fees for her.

Vixen simply couldn’t stand girls like her - things got much worse than that though. When there was any confrontation, she noticed she would put on the waterworks. She couldn’t really call how real they were, aware that it might have just been a natural response from back home, but it was still completely unnecessary. After she’d noticed Aquaria seemed to be getting almost everything she wanted from Kameron, including convincing her into making dinner, she called her out  for using her. That wasn’t as good an idea as she thought it would be - the blonde was near enough wailing at one point, and that was how the argument ended.

When it came down to it, Vixen knew when to take a step back, and noticing she’d clearly pushed Aquaria a little too far, she relented. Dusty, who’d just really been watching, seemed puzzled by the reluctance, and clearly considered voicing a complaint, but when she was shot a glare, she kept her mouth shut. Ironically, she noticed from the kitchen, Kameron had almost immediately moved to soothe the sobbing blonde on the couch. If she was going to play the mother to a girl who seemed reluctant to grow up, she was going to have her hands full - but that wasn’t Vixen’s problem.

Unsurprisingly, Aquaria’s whining and sniffling had become something Vixen just couldn’t stand. Or at least, so she thought. The same night she called her out, she made her way into the living space to grab a drink, and as soon as she was in the living room, she could hear a stifled cry. She knew who it was, but she was more than a little puzzled, pacing warily towards the couch and watching her. Aquaria was in her pajamas, wiping tears from her face and sniffling as she glanced over to her phone. With a sigh, Vixen came and sat beside her, offering an arm.

Appreciative, Aquaria moved into her hold, leaning her head on her shoulder and trying to hold back crying. It was ironic really, that the one time Vixen was letting her show her upset, she was trying to hide it.   
“You’re upset for a real reason, for once. I’m not gonna tell you stop crying, get the feelings out.” She didn’t know really if it was a good reason, but she assumed with the severity of her reaction that it was something serious.   
She took the permission with a slight reluctance, only really choking up when she couldn’t hold it back anymore. Vixen’s hand was rubbing circles on her back as she shushed and soothed her.

“You wanna talk about it?” She offered, looking down at her with a reassuring smile.  
“I wanna go home,” She mewled, pulling back to wipe the wet from her cheeks, “I miss my mom.”  
“Have you called her?”   
“Yeah, but then I felt worse. She told me not to before I left, because it would just make it harder, but it’s hard enough anyway.”   
Vixen’s hand reached up to her cheek, brushing a tear off, “Look, I think she’s right. I know it’s hard, and I know you’re scared, but you can’t keep running back to her all the time. A little distance will help. It’ll be hard, but it’ll help you grow.”

She spoke with such a conviction and belief in her own words that Aquaria just nodded meekly.   
“I promise, it’ll get easier. If you need anyone, you have us. Even if I shout at you sometimes.”  
Laughing a little, she leaned into the hand on her cheek, staring up at her, “So I  _can_  lean on Kam then?”  
“You can lean on any of us for support, but you can’t have her doing everything for you. No one here has the time to be your mama, and it’s not fair on her.”  
“But what if she wants to?” There was a cheeky grin on her face now.  
“You want me to make you cry again?” The smile was mirrored, and Vixen dropped her hand from her cheek to pull her back into a hug. Gangly arms wrapped around her middle, and she heard what might have been a mumbled ‘thank you’ against her shirt. They stayed sat together for a little while, before a comforted Aquaria made her way back to bed.


End file.
